The Great Detective And His Pet
by pyrogirl2000
Summary: In a world where there are humans, who rule, and hybrids, who are the humans 'Pets'. Light is a cat hybrid who happens to be on the market. Light didn't want to be bought by anyone. But then a strange man appears and wants to buy him and Light agrees. Will this end up with Light back on the market or a very happy Detective and pet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note. Warning this is an AU!**

 **L = 24**

 **Light = 18**

 **Watari = 70-ish**

 **Light's POV**

Light sighed irritated. He was stuck in this cursed pet shelter once again. He had tried to escape from this internment camp, but they, the humans, had caught him. At the thought his brown tail swished from side to side. That's right, tail. Light was hybrid. Half-cat and half-human but to the rest of the world the human part didn't count. Just because he had cat ears and a cat tail with a heightened sense of smell he wasn't categorized as a human.

His kind were called hybrids or pets. They were bought for all kinds of reasons. Some not as innocent as the others. Some pets were lucky and bought by rich families to befriend their children. Some were bought to be sex toys or security of sorts. It just wasn't fair.

Light had never known his parents so he didn't know if they were owned by good owners or bad ones. He had always been alone. Light had been sold a few time to rich men who wants a handsome and submissive cat-boy to tie to their bed, but in the end Light always ended up back in the shelter. He had spent his life doing his best to not submit to random rich people. He would only ever stay with his future mate.

So he had disobeyed his past owners so he could land back in the shelter. Light had a better chance of escaping from the shelter than some rich person's home(they had way too many guards). Light sighed again and curled up in a ball to sleep he wished that for once that if he was bought that it wouldn't be so he could be some human's sex toy. He still had a conscious you know. Jeez.

Light fell into the gentle embrace of sleep. He had no dreams while he slept, and he was glad for that because it meant that he wouldn't dream of a world with no separation between humans and pets. A world where they were looked upon as equals.

Light was awakened by a finger poking him in the ribs. He swatted at the owner of said finger and rolled over. But the attacker was more persistent. Light hissed and turned to glare at his attacker.

"Leave me alone, Matsuda!" Light growled.

Matsuda retreated slightly, then spoke. "But I'm bored, Light! There is nothing to do and your my only friend here." he said quietly. Light raised a thin eyebrow at that. When did he become friends with Matsuda? They were more like acquaintances. Not to mention that Matsuda was one of those 'positive' thinkers among pets. Honestly nobody knew if he was a submissive or a dominant. Usually you can tell by smell but there was nothing there to give away which he was. Matsuda was a dog-boy, half-dog and half-human. Light was pretty sure that the dog part was a black Labrador.

"Chase your tail or something. I just want to sleep some more, Matsuda" Light spat at him. Matsuda was always annoying Light. no matter what he did to stop him.

"But opening hours are starting," Matsuda stated with a frown, "Also it's good to get up early so you can be ready to do so once your bought." He pointed out.

Light glared at him, but stayed awake anyway as to not be on the receiving end of the shelter owners anger. Humans were just crude to the pets they didn't even teach them how to read or write. They were taught how to cook and clean a little, along side educate while in the shelters but other than that nothing. Luckily even though Light never knew his own parents he use to be owned, when he was a young child, by an older lady that ran a bookstore. She had taught Light how to read and write while she was still alive. When she had died Light was eight, that was when he was first placed into a shelter.

Light loved to read, but pets weren't aloud to read in the shelters so he just worked on puzzles instead. He solved all the puzzles in the building at least twice at least. He was the smartest pet in the room most likely. The owner's pet had once giving him a I.Q. Test and he had ended up with a score of 167. Which according to her was pretty high.

Light went to the nearest puzzle and started messing around with it.

 **L's POV**

L was certain that he did not like the owner of this pet shelter. He showed signs of a short temper and L was positive that his pet which was by his side and the rest of the pets in the shelter were on the receiving end of it. The owners pet was very shy and L could see the edge of a bruise on her wrist just before her sleeve covered the rest.

"Well is there any specific type of pet your looking for?" the owner asked trying to seem polite.

L decided to answer the man rather than start interrogating him on whether or not her abuses the pets at he shelter. "Yes, I am looking for a pet that is educated enough to read and write at least. One that seems to be quiet and kept to ones self." L stated watching the faces of both owner and pet to see if they had any clue if they had that kind of pet. Almost as soon as he finished the pet's eyes lit up and she slowly nodded her head. Then directing his question at her he asked, "May you show me this pet?" She nodded yet again.

The owner's face scrunched up and he looked to his pet. "He wouldn't want that one, he has too much of an attitude and he never obeys a command from me." He spoke with indignation in his voice. When the owner said that L was even more interested in getting to see this boy.

"Please do not speak for me. I am interested in this boy." L spoke with a slightly harder voice to show that he would not take no for an answer. The owner sighed then nodded and waved for L to to follow him. L found himself in front of a one-way mirror that looked into a room full of pets. He scanned the room and counted seventeen pets in the room.

The owner raised a hand and pointed toward a back corner only two boys sat. "The one with light brown hair, he was raised by the same owner the first eight years of his life till she died. He is the only one of the two that can read and write here. The other one isn't that smart but he is the only other one that can read and write because the other one taught him how." the owner spoke with a condescending tone.

L raised an eyebrow this man didn't seem to like the idea of the pets being educated. Maybe because he's worried they will end up smarter than him. That thought made L snicker in his mind. The man didn't act or even look as if he had the intelligence of an average person. "So the brunet is the one you had mentioned earlier. Interesting, but I would like to talk to him in person." L stated while staring right the brunet.

The owner nodded, "I would bring him out to talk to you, but recently he has refused to leave the room to talk to potential buyers..." he spoke hesitantly.

L turned to look at him, "Then I suppose I will just have to go in there then." L said then turned and started walking toward the door that led into the room. The owner and his pet followed swiftly. L opened the door and stepped inside the room wish was very bright which irritated him slightly. He turned toward the corner that held the brunet which he had not realized until now was actually quiet handsome, and started a straight path for him.

 **Light's POV**

Light was just finishing the puzzle he had just started not ten minutes ago when he felt an approaching prescience and looked up. Heading straight was a man Light had never seen before. He had black hair that seemed to stick up everywhere, he wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. He had large bags his eyes that made kinda look like a panda's. So much so that Light checked him over once more to make sure he wasn't some panda-boy hybrid, which were extremely rare and mostly found in China.

The man stopped in front of Light and looked down at him. "If you don't mind, what is your name?" He asked in a monotonous voice. Light looked at him but did not respond.

The owner spoke instead, "His name is Light," He started, "And Light, you better answer all of this man's questions." he spat at Light.

Light narrowed his eyes at the owner of the shelter. "I do not wish to be bought and you know it. You should at least be able to tell that unless you are even too stupid to be able to do such!" Light hissed at the owner before turning away completely and start talking to Matsuda. "Can you believe him?! He has the intelligence of an ox and thinks that he can order me around!" Light complained to Matsuda.

The owner growled in anger and stepped up to Light. He quickly spun Light around and grabbed his shirt pulling him up. "You will shut up right now you insolent little pest. How dare you insult me! You hybrids are just as stupid as animals and you think I am dumb!?" with that he slapped Light making him hit the floor. The owner was about to start kicking him when the other man stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing? It is against the law for the owner of a shelter to abuse or mistreat the pets that are staying there. They may not have rights but you can't mistreat them." the black haired man spoke with a slightly angry tone of voice. The owner backed away slightly from him with a small amount of blush on his cheeks from embarrassment. The black haired man knelt down next to Light and asked, "Are you alright, Light-kun?"

Light could feel the burning pain from when the man slapped him, but it did not bother him much. Light had been through much worse when he was owned by others. Light nodded and looked the man in the eyes and spoke for the first time directly at him. "That's the first time someone had brought up that law when a pet has been hit in here." Light said quietly. It truly was the first time. Most of the time people just ignored it because they didn't care and some didn't say anything because they did the same thing to their own pets.

"Ah, so you know the laws over pets then?" The black haired man asked and Light nodded.

"I was taught all the laws for humans and pets alike when I was younger." Light's voice had a slightly sad tone to it.

"I would guess by the lady that had owned you for the first eight years of your life yes? What else did she teach you, Light-kun?" The question was spoken in a softer but now more neutral tone. The question confused Light, why did it matter what she taught him? Yet he responded.

"She taught me math up to geometry. She taught me some basic science and she taught me how to speak, read and write in English." He answered. Light was curious as to why the man wanted to know about his education. It was true most pets education never got farther than to speak, and act properly. Honestly the thought that pets didn't get a right to have a choice to an education made Light feel sick to his stomach.

"She taught you to speak English?" The man asked with a curious look on his face. Light could see the wheels turning in his head. Why would he need to learn to speak English? Light decided that he would answer the question.

"I don't remember my parents. I was actually raised by a kind man for the first five years of my life, but I don't like to think about him anymore. He isn't on my record anyway. I was born in Japan and Japanese was my first language. I didn't know how to speak English till I was six years old." Light said while watching the man for a reaction of some sort to tell him what he was thinking. Usually Light could tell what people were thinking but this man was not normal, Light could tell that. But Light couldn't tell what was different about him.

The man nodded in understanding. "Have you ever taken an I.Q. Test, Light-kun?" he asked Light. Light nodded in response to the man's question. "What was your score?" was his next question.

"167," Light answered. At this point Light was only still talking to the man because he had peaked his interest. The man nodded, as if that answered whatever question was in his head.

The man then reached out his hand to Light. "Come along, Light-kun. I will see to it that you come home with me." he spoke with confidence in his voice.

Over the time that Light had known the man he had learned some things about him. One was that this man didn't call him pet names like the others had. The second was that this man seemed to be interested in his intellect and not his body. The last thing was this man did not know of proper etiquette because he had still not introduced himself. But something about him drew Light towards him. With that last thought in mind, Light rested his hand in the other mans.

 **L's POV**

L was happy in a sort of way, though it did not show on the outside. He was happy that Light had been interested enough to take his hand, to accept his offer to come home with him. L didn't want to do what most people wanted to do with Light. He wanted him to work with him, by his side all the time. L had Watari of course, but the man was going older and wasn't as strong as he used to be. Honestly it was about time he retired.

This brought up his reason to get Light. L needed someone work with him while he was away from home, Watari had gotten to that point that going from place to place a lot was not very good for his health. Light would be his new companion, because believe it or not L liked to have someone around as long as they weren't annoying him. He was orphaned at such a young age that he didn't even remember his parents. So he preferred that someone was close to him.

Light would also get to be his new point of contact with clients and officials. Since Light would be considered his 'pet' they could not make him answer information that his 'master' did not want others to know, such as his identity. Though he had a feeling that Light wouldn't appreciate that the clients thought of him as something lower than themselves. It seemed to L that Light was a confident person, and didn't care that he was only half-human. Light also seemed to have a high intelligence and seemed good with people enough that he surpassed L in terms of social output.

At present time L had no cases, so he would use that time to get Light ready. L would make sure to have Light taught some kind of martial arts as to protect himself if it comes to that. He would have to get Light back on his learning program, which should be easy.

As L pulled the boy up he made the note that he was much too light for his age and stature. He released Lights hand as soon as he was on his feet. They all were about to walk out of the room when Light was suddenly pulled back by Matsuda.

"Light! Your leaving? I thought you said you didn't want to go anywhere anytime soon. But that doesn't matter! You forgot to say good bye to me! That's so mean!" The dog hybrid rambled on. L looked at him for the first time. So it seemed Light had not wanted to go anywhere any time soon, but changed his mind for L. Interesting to say the least.

Light nodded in understanding. He turned around and placed his hands on Matsuda's shoulders. What came next was not exactly what they expected but if they knew Light they would have seen it coming. "You are a rambling idiot, Matsuda. You will most likely only be bought by some weird person that has a fetish for stupid Japanese dog hybrids. But good bye."

Matsuda seemed a little lost at that and looked as if he were wandering in his mind to think about it some more. Light swiftly turned around and started to the exit before Matsuda could notice him leaving. L almost smiled, almost being the key word though. Light did care about Matsuda, what he had just told the dog boy was to make him lose focus on reality for a bit to have to skip past a distraught good bye from Matsuda. Light didn't want to feel the pain of his friend getting teary eyed during their last moments together.

While signed all the papers that came with buying Light, L thought about what kind of schedule he make the boy. By the time he finished signing every thing he had completely made up the schedule.

5:00 am = Wake up/Get ready

6:00 am = Breakfast

6:30 am = Martial arts training

8:30 am = Weapons training

9:30 am = History

10:30 am = Math

12:30 pm = Lunch

1:00 pm = Science

3:00 pm = English Language Arts

4:00 pm = Spanish

6:00 pm = Dinner

6:30 pm = Free time

L needed to make sure that he had Light caught up on everything he could by the time he took a case. Of course his weapons training would mostly of self defense against weapons that he might encounter. The Spanish was to teach him another major language. Light already knew English and Japanese so adding in some more languages should help. He didn't think of a bed time because Light was practically an adult, there was no reason for L to tell him when to go to bed.

When L and Light finally walked out of the building Light let out a deep breath, and L turned to look at him as if to say 'what's that all about?'. Light looked at him with a blank face then stated "I know that you know that the owner of this shelter has anger issues and takes it out on the hybrids staying here."

L only responded with a nod before walking to his car. He opened to the passenger door and gestured for Light to get in and Light did just that. L tool his place in the drivers seat, and then pulled out his phone. He turned it on and dialed Watari. When Watari answered he only said "Send them." before hanging back up. L could feel Light's gaze upon himself and spoke. "I knew of what was going on there and I had the police on stand by to arrest the owner." He spoke without looking at Light and turned on the car and started to pull away. "You may want to get some rest it will take a few hours to get back to the residence."

Half an hour into the drive L glanced at the passenger side of the car and noticed that Light had fallen asleep. He hoped that he slept through all the trip to make it fast for Light.

 _ **Four Months Later**_

 **Light's POV**

Light grinned as he finished the book he was reading. It was great to be able to read freely, unlike at the shelter. He absolutely loved it here and had no desire to leave. During his stay he had been taught so much and he was given meals that actually tasted good. Sure L could be quiet and a bit weird sometimes but Light learned to like that about him. In fact he might even start to lean towards love.

The fact that he had found a man that he was interested in spending the rest of his life with was a gift to him. L was hard to read emotion wise, so Light didn't know if L liked him that way too. The man had not touched Light in any kind of sensual or sexual way since they had first met. Light was honestly confused about that.

He was always bought to warm someones bed, but L didn't get close to him. Light had his own room with a cellphone and a TV. He had a private bathroom that he didn't have to share with anybody. He had also met the man that cared for L as a child, his name was Watari. He was an older man that was quiet yet kind. He was also good at cooking which prompted Light to learn how to cook better from him.

Over the time of his stay he had learned a few things about his owner. First was that he was the world's best detective and Watari was his liaison of sorts. That is until now of course. Watari was getting a bit too old for all the traveling so L had to find someone else that would be loyal to him and contact the authorities. So far Light had went only on a couple of cases. He was not yet the liaison but he was learning how to be by working with L to solve his cases.

He got to see so many people and so many different cultures and countries. He was in a literal heaven of sorts. Light was not religious or anything but he was considering that he had died somehow and that L was an angel and that this was his personal heaven.

Light had met some other odd people that also lived there. There was a human named Near and he was smart. But he is a bit introverted. There was Mello though who was like the opposite of Near. Mello is a dog boy that is owned by a human named Matt. Matt was a technology lover, couldn't live without it.

Once the power went out due to a storm and Matt nearly threw a temper tantrum that would have involved lots of guns and pain. Gladly it did not end that way since Mello was there to keep him distracted while they waited for the power to come back on.

Presently though Mello was the one throwing a fit.

"Why can't we take the case?! It has a lot to do with hacking and tracing and stuff like that so why are we staying behind?" Mello growled at L who had explained that He and Light were leaving for America to cover a case over hacking into the CIA database. Light kinda thought that it would have made sense that Matt worked the case since he was a wizard at computers, but L said that the two of them could deal with it just fine.

It had taken a while but the two were able to leave finally. The flight was a long and grueling one. Flying from Britain to America was long and most of it was spent sleeping or reading. They finally arrived in the early morning. Both of them immediately grabbed their bags and called for a taxi. They made it to the hotel at 2:00 am. Normally they couldn't check in at this time but they already had the keys to their room.

Light sighed as they entered the room. Sure he had gotten some sleep on the plane but he just felt so tired. His ears were not standing at their usual attention and his tail was dragging on the floor. L must have noticed because he ordered Light.

"Go to bed. You should adjust to the time zone difference." was all that was said before L pulled out his laptop and started typing away at a rapid pace. Light only nodded before laying down on top of the bed and curling into a ball on top of the comforter. The clicking out L typing lulled him to sleep.

When Light awoke later he could see that the sun had fully risen through the crack in between the closed curtains. He sat up and stretched and looked around for L. Light could not find him anywhere in sight but he heard the shower running. The cat boy analyzed the room for the first time. It was a fair sized room with an attached kitchen. There were two queen sized beds, one of which Light was still sitting on. There was also a sofa and an armchair.

It was smaller than the normal rooms that they stayed in but it didn't bother Light at all. In fact it gave him more time to be around L. When that thought passed through his head the shower turned off. Light just calmly waited for L to finish up and wander back into the main room before asking questions.

"So the CIA has been having someone hack in to there database. Interesting though I thought they were supposed to have one of the best defenses against hankers in the whole world." Light began to get L to talk about the case they had come to work on.

"Well, actually we have the best hacker defense system in the world, but the rest of the world does not need to know that." was all that L said as he walked past Light. Light chuckled at that.

"But of course! For we have the best hacker in the world that built our defense system. It truly does make sense." Light commented to himself, not thinking that L would hear him.

"But of course. If we let the information that we have get into the wrong hands, it may cause World War III." At that Light paled. He hadn't known that they had information that dire.

"Well then never put me in charge of that kind of information." was all Light could say in response to such a serious answer. "Anyway, the hacking was only small things like pranks right? So why does the CIA feel like they are so much of a threat? This person shows the attitude of a joker and child. It would be highly unlikely for someone like that to allow themselves to change enough to hurt people. I mean so far he has only really messed with the lunch menu and other small things." Light elaborated.

L nodded in agreement. "Most likely the CIA wants to get there hands on this person to use their talents or abilities to hack into other databases so they can get more and more information to use against other countries." Light nodded in understanding.

"So they want to get their hands on someone like Matt. That's why we are doing this and not Matt and Mello." was the conclusion to his previous question. It was with that statement that everything went silent. Light continued to sit on the bed and ponder over this new information he had received from L.

"I ordered room service before I took my shower so they should be here soon." L's statement broke the silence in the room and Light nodded knowing the routine.

The routine was that when they ordered room service was that Light always stopped them at the door and brings the food in himself so that the employee does not see L's face.

When they had finished eating Light started to clean up while L worked. Light grown accustom to doing some cleaning because it seemed that L could not clean up after himself. Sometimes Light even felt like a mother hen. Of course it was worth it, L brought a lot of interesting things into his life. Light didn't even imagine leaving L's side. There was new things to learn and exciting things to do. It was a life that Light adored.

"It would seem you are getting better at this every day, Light-kun." L stated as he turned to look at him. Light looked up at L and shrugged.

"It's not like I clean every time we are without Watari." Light exclaimed as he continued to work with cleaning up the room.

"Although you are good at cleaning Light-kun, I wasn't talking about that." L said, getting Light's attention. "It's not like I didn't know that Matt was teaching you how to hack. But most of the things you have hacked before were websites with minimal security. What made you hack the CIA database?" L questioned Light as they stared at each other. Light sighed and gave in.

"It was harmless and I really was interested in seeing how they structured there defense systems. Also I knew that you knew about Matt teaching me. But what I have to question is why are we here if you knew that I was the hacker all along?" Light responded with curiosity.

"Well I know just how much you like to swim despite being half-cat. I thought that you deserved a visit to a place that was known for their beaches." L answered surprising Light to no end. Light was ecstatic about being able to go to the beach to swim, but a question raised in his mind and he had to ask.

"So you did your job and found out who the hacker was... what are you going to do now?" He asked. Light was obviously nervous for the answer because his tail was whipping back and forth behind.

L gave a small smile that Light had grown accustomed to seeing when L was amused. "Well I'm not exactly going to hand over one of my hackers and assistant just because he was analyzing faulty defense systems, now am I?" L said.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been around that long now have I?" Light retorted with a grin. It was nice to Light that he was more than a pet that can be replaced at the whims of his owner. Not to mention he was respected and treated like a person.

L stood up and walked toward Light. Soon they stood just a few inches from each other. L was taller but only by a couple of inches. They stared at each other before Light spoke.

"I wonder what the CIA is going to have to say when they hear that it was me that had hacked into their systems." Light thought out loud. Then suddenly Light felt soft lips connect to his own and his eyes opened wide in surprise. The pressure was light and started to vanish when Light leaned forward and applied more pressure into the kiss. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around L's neck as L wrapped his own arms around Light's waist.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity but was only a few minutes. When they pulled apart they were both panting. L gripped onto Light tighter as he tried to get out of the embrace.

"And where do you think your going?" L asked Light.

"Well I do love doing this but think the beach is calling to me..." Light responded justly. L chuckled and leaned in and pecked Light on the lips.

"We are going to be here all week. I think that there is no rush, yes?" L said softly.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" Light purred then proceeded to jump onto L.

 **END**

 **Authors Note: This took a while but it is now done. Thank god it is.**

 **Anyhow, please comment and question or what ever pleases you...**


	2. Authors Notice 12-7-17

**AN: Seeing as this is a one shot this is not a continuation but rather a notice to those who liked the story that I have put out a poll on my profile for everyone to vote for a ship that they would like to see a one shot of.**

 **Sorry if you thought that this would be a sequel.**


End file.
